The present invention relates to a card edge connector for interconnecting a daughter circuit board and a mother circuit board, and particularly to a card edge connector having an ejecting mechanism which ensures that the daughter board is securely fixed to the card edge connector.
Pertinent card edge connectors are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 81110052 and 84209392, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,282. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional card edge connector commonly comprises an elongate housing 9 defining a slot 8 for receiving a bottom edge of a daughter circuit board 6, a plurality of contacts (not labeled) received in cavities (not shown) defined in opposite side walls of the housing 9 for engaging with the daughter board 6, and an ejector 7 mounted on a lateral end of the housing 9 for ejecting the daughter board 6 from the slot 8. The daughter board 6 defines a notch 60 in a lateral edge thereof for engaging with the ejector 7. The ejector 7 comprises a head 70 for engaging with a lower inner surface of the notch 60 of the daughter board 6 thereby fixing the daughter board 6 to the housing 9.
However, due to slight discrepancies in manufacturing parameters a length of the daughter board 6 from the bottom edge to the notch 60 may not properly correspond with a length from a bottom end of the ejector 7 to the head 70. That is to say, the head 70 of the ejector 7 may not exactly abut against the lower inner surface of the notch 60 of the daughter board 6, while a small clearance 80 is defined between the head 70 and the lower inner surface of the notch 60. The clearance 80 permits slight vertical movement of the daughter board 6 relative to the card edge connector. Thus, the daughter board 6 is not steadily fixed by the ejector 7 whereby unreliable signal transmission may result.